Punch-Out!!
| artist = | writer = | composer = | first release version = Punch-Out!! | first release date = February 1984 | latest release version = Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! | latest release date = October 27, 2009 }} is a series of boxing video games created by Nintendo's general manager Genyo Takeda, and his partner Makoto Wada. It started in the arcade simply as ''Punch-Out!!, which was followed by a sequel Super Punch-Out!!. It has since spanned home consoles, including the Famicom and NES Punch-Out!! / Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, a SNES and Super Famicom sequel Super Punch-Out!!, and a Wii sequel Punch-Out!!. In November 2009, Platinum Club Nintendo members received a code to download Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!, which features a fight between series protagonist Little Mac and his mentor Doc Louis. The series also had a spin-off called Arm Wrestling, which was released only in North American arcades, and was Nintendo's last arcade game they independently developed and released. __TOC__ List of games Gameplay Playing as a diminutive boxer called Little Mac, the player must climb the ranks of the World Video Boxing Association. Gameplay differs slightly between each game, but generally, the player can attack with his left and right fists, at the head or the body, and can also dodge and block to avoid the opponent's attacks. Many games in the series give the player a powerful uppercut ability; its use is limited, must be earned during matches, and has a star punch that can be obtained by hitting an opponent while taunting or at just the right time. Little Mac can also block, causing him to take minimal damage. The key to defeating each opponent is to learn their fighting patterns, avoid their attacks and respond with a counterattack. Opponents will often give a visual or audible cue to signal their attacks. If the player successfully dodges an attack, the opponent will be left vulnerable for a while, allowing the player to strike back. The player can defeat enemy boxers by knocking them down for a count of 10, downing them three times in one round for a TKO, or by a referee's decision. Characters Other appearances in media The series has made multiple appearances in other games as well. The SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! was included in the Nintendo GameCube version of Electronic Arts' Fight Night Round 2. The protagonist of the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! appears as a secret boxer in full 3D with the name "MAC" on his boxers and was referred to as "Little Mac" as part of the Nintendo-exclusives deal between Nintendo and EA in allowing several Nintendo characters to star in EA sports games. Due to the third-party nature of his role in the game, it is considered by several fans of the series, to be uncanon. Little Mac further made a cameo appearance in skip Ltd.'s Wii video game Captain Rainbow, where the title character has to help train Little Mac to get in shape to regain his championship title. Little Mac also appears as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl before becoming a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. A short story about the NES Punch-Out!! titles was made for the Nintendo Comics System. Notes References External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20100306001835/http://punchout.nintendo.com/ Punch-Out!! Wii Game Website.] *[http://us.wii.com/iwata_asks/punchout/vol1_page1.jsp Developer interviews about Punch-Out!! franchise history] Category:Nintendo franchises Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Boxing video games Category:Nintendo franchises Category:Nintendo Integrated Research and Development games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1983 Category:Video games developed in Japan